


BE三十题

by Alas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 逆转梗
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	BE三十题

1.我永远得不到的你【1】  
Arthur挤在的普林斯顿大学生们中间，专注地听着演讲者与提问者的互动。他那么才华横溢，胸有成竹地把他的思考示诸众人，无所隐瞒也无所畏惧。他属于那个光明正大的世界——那个Arthur已决定放弃的世界。Arthur捏着手里的书，犹豫着演讲结束后找他签字这行为会不会很傻。  
Eames在旁边抖腿，叹气，看表，翻眼睛。

2.反目成仇  
Eames险险躲过Arthur劈向面部的手刀，用枪托由下向上撞向对方的腹部。Arthur立刻回手向外格，顺势握住他手腕一拧一拽，Eames的柯尔特鹰式已经在他手里。  
而他也在Eames怀里。  
两星期之前他们处于类似的环境，只不过当时包含更少的衣物和武器和荷尔蒙——最后一项存疑。  
“Darling，真没想到咱们再见面时如此不愉快。”Eames在他耳边感叹。  
“你该想到的，Eames。”Arthur说。  
“好吧，我该想到。现在我们已经见过两次，可以告诉我你的名字了吗？”  
“很少有人能在被枪指着的时候问出这种问题。”  
“可你已经知道我的名字了。”  
“我是前哨而你是伪装者，你也该想到这个。”  
“是的，我又该想到。真该死，为了让咱们第三次见面愉快点儿，至少告诉我教名。以后接活儿的时候我会注意。”  
“哦？你想避免做我的敌人？”Arthur退开一点以便直视Eames的眼睛，“我可不想。”

13.永远触碰不到的恋人  
Arthur有一张Eames穿燕尾服的照片。那是在他母亲与他继父的婚礼上拍的，Eames的少年时代留下的唯一一张照片。Arthur认为Eames其实很适合燕尾服，但前哨并没真正冷血到希望Eames再穿一次的地步。

14.从未相遇【Warrior Xover】  
Tommy趴在按摩床上，忍受着他拳击教练Arthur的按摩。被军队踢出来以后，他在超市买通心粉的时候认识了Arthur，随着一系列不知怎么发生的小概率事件，Arthur成了他的教练了。  
“你知道军队里研究过梦境分享吗？不是夸口，我还参与了一段。”  
“哦，是吗。肩膀放松。”Arthur两个结实的拇指狠狠按了一下Tommy僵硬的肩，后者的惨叫一点没让他心软。  
“……噢……要不是出了……你知道那回事，我还想接着参与呢。”  
Arthur的手停了：“那不好玩，Tomas。”  
Arthur的声音里有些什么东西，Tommy没听过的东西。“是吗？我能在梦里伪装成别人，告诉你，没几个人有这种本事。”  
Arthur重新开始揉他背上的肌肉：“我相信。”  
“弟兄们给我起了个花名，叫Eames。如果哪天你在梦里遇到一个名叫Eames的伪装者，大概就是我。”  
“梦境分享不好玩，可能的Eames先生。它会搞乱你的脑子，让你模糊现实与梦境，然后——砰。”Arthur的声音平静极了，Tommy知道这是他的“工作声音”，这时候不该继续跟Arthur说话，除非他希望自己的肩关节脱臼。  
终于拍打过Tommy身上每一个需要拍打的地方，Arthur在他后颈上亲了一下，拍拍他屁股：“起来吧，去洗个澡。记住洗掉所有的油，不要再弄到我的枕头上。”  
Tommy坐起来看着Arthur，没急着下床：“你的……不管是你的什么人，我很遗憾。”  
Arthur看着Tommy，眼睛变得柔和起来，他看着很久以前：“她是我的朋友，她人很好。”

15.无知伤害  
这儿是阿拉斯加，或者西伯利亚，或者斯堪的纳维亚，总之是个无比寒冷的鬼地方。Eames走了又走，没有一个可以让他暂时躲过严寒的地方。他走了太久了，久到已经开始习惯雪花在他皮肤上融化的感觉……  
Eames惊醒，环视四周，果然，Arthur又卷走了所有的被子。

21.梦里的圆满结局  
用了入梦剂这么久，Eames简直不相信自己还会做梦。  
他梦见和Arthur在温哥华弄到一所可爱的小房子，院子里有花冰箱里有食物，有巨大的书房来放Arthur的书和巨大的衣橱来放他们俩的衣服。他躺在床上，外面天还没亮，Arthur蜷在他身边安静地睡着。Arthur柔软的头发蹭着他的脖颈……  
“醒醒，Eames。”一个不容置疑的口吻和一双凉丝丝的手推醒了Eames。他挣扎着从梦里温暖的被窝中爬出来。  
房子、花园、食物……以及被窝都在。而Arthur站在他面前，已经收拾停当。窗外不是清晨而是下着小雨，看着就阴冷阴冷的。床头钟告诉他已经过了九点。  
“如果你不想误了飞机，最好在十分种以内洗漱。”  
Eames像地狱里受苦的灵魂一样呻吟着挪进浴室。

22.厌倦  
“Arthur，说真的，当你说厌倦了自己一贯的穿衣风格时，我可期待了很多啊。”  
“这是窄领带，Eames。”

23.粉碎性自尊  
Arthur失手弄脏了自己最后一件衬衫，连续三十小时的无睡眠显然无益于平衡感和稳定性。  
现在他有三个选择：穿带着美乃滋的脏衬衫去见其他成员，光着上身去见其他成员，以及穿一件EAMES衬衫去见其他成员。  
他恨自己的生活。

24.多余的人  
Arthur知道Eames偶尔会独自入梦，他一贯把这当成无伤大雅的小怪癖忽略掉，反正Eames从没影响工作。但是葬了Mal以后他和Eames的第一次合作中，无意中撞见Eames独自入梦让他胃里瞬间充满不理智的恐惧。Arthur想也没想，就扯出另一根针头刺入自己静脉。  
他在那一瞬间想过无数场面，一个比一个糟，但从没想到这个。  
Eames建了一间处处扭曲的怪屋，这个男人连最基本的建筑学知识都不予考虑，这儿根本是邓布利多在圣诞晚宴上喝醉了以后的即兴创作。到处充满明亮甜美的颜色以及——Arthur。Arthur们。  
“他们”穿定制西装，或者夏威夷衬衫，或者Eames的睡袍，或者——天理不容，其中一个穿着婴儿粉的大T恤和拳击短裤，T恤上写着：属于Eames。他们像其他梦境中体面的投影一样毫不羞愧地直直朝Arthur瞪来。  
“哦。”Eames出现在某一层（鬼知道哪一层，这地方到处都是歪扭的）楼梯上，一脸大难临头的表情盯着Arthur——拿着枪，怒气冲天，多出来的那个。  
Eames也穿着婴儿粉的大T恤，上头写着：属于Arthur。  
Arthur只想找到路冲过去，殴打他，然后杀了他，然后在现实里殴打他，然后——好吧，他们可以去买一样的衣服或做点别的什么，但必须让Arthur来挑颜色。

【1】罗杰.彭罗斯的简介：1931年 罗杰•彭罗斯出生于英国埃塞克斯州的一个医生家庭。他的爸爸是著名的人类遗传学家莱昂内尔•彭罗斯，罗杰•彭罗斯先进入伦敦大学的附属中学，而后进入伦敦大学学院。 他在1957年 被授予剑桥大学博士学位。与他爸爸一起合作，设计出常人难以做出的几何图形。1998年出版了《皇帝新脑》。2003年彭罗斯到普林斯顿大学讲演，题目是：《在新物理学宇宙里面的时尚、信仰、幻想》←就是Arthur用的彭罗斯阶梯的发明者。以上资料来自BD百科。

16.我们都老了  
你们两个混蛋只会变成老混蛋，是不是？——Ari  
看完Ari的短信后，Eames大笑着把手机递给Arthur。Ari已经年过四十，是每个筑梦师心里的神级人物。她主编的教材刚刚出了第三版。但她在Eames和Arthur心里永远是年轻活跃的学徒Ari。  
这天上午她在母校做了一次纪念性演讲，Eames翻出了好些以前共事时拍的照片怀旧。而Arthur，黑进学校网络，把照片全塞进主页。

20.玩笑而已【2】  
“吻我一下，Mr. Eames。”Arthur突然说。  
“我还真没想到你还有如此浪漫的部分。”Eames压低声音在Arthur耳边吐气。一半想挑逗他，一半怕投影听到。  
“我是梦主。这样能安抚投影。”Arthur无动于衷。  
“好吧，全听你的。”Eames在Arthur嘴唇上轻轻触了一下，刚才还对他们怒目而视的投影立刻回到他们自己的事情上。  
“令人印象深刻。”（I’m impressed.）  
“一个小把戏（Trick）。”Arthur回之以假笑，“该走了，还有个保险箱要撬呢。”

27.到死也没说出口的……  
（接16）  
Arthur忍受了没有Eames的世界三年，终于得以摆脱老朽的身躯，让他依旧年轻的灵魂得以自由。现在他穿着得体的西装，大步走向地狱。  
对下地狱这事儿他早有心理准备，而且他现在重新是三十岁还死过一次，还有什么能吓倒他呢。  
只有一件事，Arthur一直耿耿于怀，有一句话他一直没有机会说出口。如果再有一次机会——  
“嘿，Darling。”一个特别熟悉的身影歪歪扭扭地朝他走过来。他穿着粉得脏兮兮的衬衫和好似褪了色的黄绿西裤。Arthur有四十年没见过这个Eames了。  
“这儿的白兰地比上头强多了。”Eames说，像以前那样把一条胳膊勾在Arthur肩上。他闻起来像酒、巧克力曲奇、雪茄和旧钞票。Arthur竭力不去想Eames在“这儿”的三年里都干了什么。  
“Eames。”Arthur深吸一口气，也许现在是时候了。  
“Eames，这些颜色穿在你身上挺好看。”  
Eames有些惊讶地转头看着Arthur，很柔软很柔软地笑起来：“哦，我也想你，Darling。”

28.“请回头看看我”  
Arthur查看购物清单时，听见Eames在后头喊。  
然后他们一起蹲下捡掉了满地的水果。  
结果Arthur兜了一西装外套橙子，Eames非但不反省，还拿出手机拍照。

29.撕毁梦想【SNL梗】  
Eames计划得很周全：以老江湖的身份带好学生Arthur去GAY吧转转，给他买几杯酒，然后用自己的肌肉线条和纹身让Arthur的心跳得再快点，最后顺理成章地回到Eames车上做点“什么”。  
可怎么会变成Arthur在台上起劲地跳脱衣舞，全场的男人和女人都在欢呼吹口哨。Eames差点端不住酒杯，他的喉咙干得像患了急性上呼吸道感染。  
或者Arthur感染。

【2】来自一个从果壳看来的梗：科学是谁都知道怎么回事而什么都不运作。技术是什么都运作而没人知道怎么回事。我们实验室结合了科学与技术——什么都不运作且没人知道怎么回事。在这段里，什么都运作而谁都知道怎么回事；）

3.终其一生的单恋  
（与13有关）  
每个小孩都有一个憧憬的对象，Eames的是玛丽•波平斯。  
是的，就是那个玛丽•波平斯。  
每一根黑亮的头发都服服帖帖，衣服整洁美观，脸蛋又白又光洁像木偶，眼睛严肃地盯着人看，所过之处留下一阵洗衣皂香味和可以罐装出售的整洁气息。当母亲和父亲又去出席“慈善晚会”时，尚且年幼的Eames都会从床底下拿出故事书和图画本，画上几页玛丽阿姨从天而降，带他去成百上千个童话故事里冒险。当玛丽阿姨离开樱桃胡同，Eames想她会到哪儿去，会不会来他的家。  
Eames把书和图画本装在饼干盒里好好地藏在床底下，他以为自己老了以后会和这个盒子葬在一起。而且他希望等自己足够大——比如十二岁——能遇到一个像玛丽阿姨一样的人，他会和他一起变老（也许他们三十岁时还会在一起，哇哦！），和他分吃饼干，一起坐在公园的秋千上。  
但Eames十六岁那年终于和继父大打出手，砸断了那酒鬼的鼻梁。他匆忙出走的时候只带着一把水果刀和三英镑。饼干盒被忘在床底下。

30.无爱者  
（接3）  
Eames，你是个没心肝的混蛋。  
Eames的上一个床伴评论。Eames对此很抱歉，但并不想做点什么。他怀里总有火辣的情人，杯子里总有酒，生活多美好。  
现在他不耐烦地坐在一处废弃厂房里等人，这个建筑师是Mal介绍的，据说还能做前哨。希望他交代起工作来够利索。Eames想。他还有一大笔美元等着挥霍呢。  
窗外的风大极了，广告牌被锤得乱响。Eames往窗外看了一眼，发现竟然还有行人。那是个瘦巴巴的男人，穿着浅米色风衣，整个人像片落叶似的顺着风向走。  
像是随风而来。Eames的心里似乎有什么东西轻轻敲打起来，也许恐龙蛋化石即将孵化就是这种情形？  
他看着那个男人被风吹着走过人行道，走过工厂大门，砰第一声落在门口。他按约好的暗号敲门。  
Eames走过去开门，他发现一些久违的感情尚未被自己完全杀掉，它们蠢蠢欲动。别傻了，他骂它们，那肯定是个脏兮兮的老古板。  
“您好，非常抱歉我来晚了。我是Arthur，Mal提到过我。”门外的男人冲Eames伸出右手，等Eames回话。  
Arthur每一根黑亮的头发都服服帖帖，衣服整洁美观，脸蛋又白又光洁像木偶，眼睛严肃地盯着人看，他闻起来像风和尘土但Eames敢赌上自己的totem他平时一定有洗衣皂的味道。  
“Eames。很高兴能见到你，Arthur。你可真让我心动。”  
这是他长久以来说的第一句真话。

4.分手  
在Arthur这次的工作地点附近，有一个“前男友是混蛋”心理互助小组。他们每天早上为会员提供咖啡。  
很好的咖啡。  
真的很好、很好的咖啡。  
……  
随后Eames和Arthur一起填了申请表，而只有Eames被接受了。因为委员会一致认为他的前男友更混蛋一点。  
于是，Eames每天早上领了咖啡给Arthur，再去喝自己的英国茶。

5.与爱无关  
Eames总说Arthur是最好的前哨。  
因为他就是。

6.报复【3】  
我可真舍不得你，Babe。Eames看着安静地睡在他旁边的男人，在心里暗暗遗憾。  
他来卡萨布兰卡只为了一单工作，没想到在酒吧里捡到这个帅小伙。Eames以前还没遇到过这么整洁、干净、利索同时还不可思议地性感的床伴。但一个吻只是一个吻，在卡萨布兰卡。Eames伤感地想。  
唉，多没必要，他希望自己过了三十岁以后连这点伤感都能抹掉。  
Eames穿好衣服，最后回头看看床上的人，突然并不甘心就这么走了。他回去仔细看了看对方，在他脖子上留下一个清晰可见的咬痕。如果他还想穿衬衫和西装，这会给他带来一点小麻烦。  
记住我吧，Babe。再也不见。  
三天以后他见到了其他同事。药剂师某某，筑梦师某某，以及前哨Arthur。  
糟糕。  
Eames万分心虚地和前哨握手，对方穿着高领衫，Eames不确定自己留下的印子是否还在。Arthur彬彬有礼地朝他微笑，比起对待其他同事还稍微友好些。Eames感到一点点宽慰和一大堆失落。他在心里踢了自己一脚：记着，离他远点，感情纠葛从来没益处。  
当天的活儿结束以后，Eames急着快点离开。Arthur在背后叫住他。  
“Mr. Eames，您看起来对这里很熟悉。不知能不能给我介绍一些有特色的地方？”Arthur略显羞涩地说。  
对不起，不行。  
我以前没发现你这么可爱，但是很遗憾。  
哦，抱歉，我很忙。  
我知道你在想什么，答案是不。  
“当然。我正要去个酒吧，据说是当年拍电影的地方。一起去？”Eames回答。  
他们一起离开，Arthur的肩膀时不时碰在他肩上。走了一会儿之后Eames发现自己似乎迷路了，不过Arthur一点也不介意，仍和他聊着各种琐碎事情。那么他也不介意。不过Arthur亲爱的你真的不记得了？  
之后他们走到一条安静的巷子。  
“啧，真抱歉，我好像带错路——”  
Arthur的拳头砸在他脸上。  
长达十余分钟的斗殴（殴打，事实上）结束以后，Arthur打青了Eames一只眼睛，抢走了他所有的钱，抽走了他的皮带和鞋带。他显然很清楚Eames的住处离这里至少有十公里。  
“试试看‘再也不见’地弄砸这单生意。Mr. Eames。”Arthur说。他把Eames像堆哲人的破衣服一样扔在墙角扬长而去。  
一顿打不只是一顿打，在卡萨布兰卡。

7.七年之痒【TDKR背景】  
John趴在床上，艰难地试图翻过身侧卧。但他的腿已经没力气了。体液和润滑剂在他大腿内侧流下来。天哪，真恶心。他有气无力地想。  
“别动。”Bane按住他的尾椎，John不得不恢复非常不体面的姿势。John看见Bane的脸凑过来，条件反射地微微张开嘴唇。Bane在面具后笑起来：“我喜欢你的态度。现在告诉我你愿意为Eames付出多少。”  
“我……我长裤口袋里的东西，你都可以拿走。”Bane看看他，John闭上眼睛偏过头。接着床垫弹了一下，Bane应该是去捡不知扔到哪去的长裤。  
现在你该知道别乱扔东西了。John面朝墙壁露出一个讽刺的微笑。他悄悄蜷起身体，把反绑在背后的双手经脚下绕到面前，随后恢复俯卧的姿势，静待时机。  
“八美元和一块口香糖？”Bane的声音。  
下一秒John被翻过来仰面朝上，正对着Bane的面具。  
“小警探没什么钱啊。”John辩解。他交握双手像打排球一样朝Bane的面罩撞过去。血肉之躯撞击钢铁的感觉加上体力透支，John眼前一黑。在他来得及站稳之前，又被Bane扔回原处。John侧卧在床上，把被割伤的指关节贴在嘴唇上。Bane向他走过来，他不知道接下来会发生什么。  
而这难道不是全部乐趣所在？  
他们认识足有七年，真难以置信两个以入梦为职业的罪犯第一次玩这个。Arthur，显然不如伪装者擅长，但他相当乐在其中。

8.错过一生  
Eames把自己至今为止度过的所有时间按小时分割并以年为单位做了个统计，他在现实中过了35年，在梦境中过了73年。35年里有8年是有Arthur的，73年里有64年是有Arthur的。8年里有6年、64年里有54年，他们俩都穿着衣服。结论是他浪费了60年，多么重大的浪费！  
PS：谁说他数学不好？

9.杀了你  
*我真的不想写这么日常的无聊小事*

【3】借口“你带我去”而不是“我带你去”使对方丧失警惕，之后用谈话分散对方注意力并用肩膀轻触对方肩膀使之改变行进方向，便可将其诱骗至指定地点。←同样是外行言论仅供消遣，不要外传，更不要实验。以及我是好人σ_σ

10.一直都是骗局  
我应该多来几次美国。Eames想着，满意地搓着手里的筹码。  
Eames克服了自己对新大陆的歧视以后，发现至少拉斯维加斯尚有可取之处。至于除了这儿他还喜欢哪里，取决于他对面那个可口的男人要去哪里。刚刚有个面目可憎的男人叫他Arthur，那人随后还跟他说了几句话，靠得可真够近！  
他刚收到一大笔佣金，计划换换口味，尝试一下“诚实的赌棍”形象——他的目标是个政客，虚伪到令人作呕。字面意义上，筑梦师直接吐在梦境里。但Eames满心遗憾地再次偷换了牌，因为Arthur每输一笔之后都皱紧眉头，眼神越发锐利地研究牌局的模样……哦。  
“令人难忘的技巧。先生。”又一局结束，Arthur对着他笑了一下。不等Eames想出一个能让他印象深刻的机智回答，他已经站起来离开了。  
该死，Eames没注意对方是个好人家的孩子，好人家的孩子都没多少钱。  
……  
“你还记得咱们在拉斯维加斯打牌的时候？我一直期待你输光了以后用一次约会当筹码。”  
“你看了太多A片，Eames。”Arthur看也不看横在被褥里的Eames，翻了一页手上的小说。

11.抱歉，我不认识你  
（接10）  
“行动者，中枢很想知道你到底什么时候能找到扰乱了参议员的穿梭者们。”  
Arthur正赌在兴头上，他的搭档煞风景地凑过来通知他“中枢”很着急——好像他们哪一次不着急似的。Arthur在心里翻了翻眼睛：他们怎么会觉得这样的暗号外人听不懂？  
Arthur已经找到伪装者了，Arthur正在用自己的方式工作，Arthur从来没遇到更有趣的对手，Arthur现在很享受。所以请滚蛋，长官。  
他非常知道自军方会对伪装者做什么：他们会用尽方法从他脑子里榨出另外三个同谋的去向，然后用同样的方法榨取那三个人脑袋里的秘密，一切都只为确认他们怎么使用参议员肮脏的秘密。完全不考虑如此精密的大脑值得更深层次的研究。Arthur更乐于——  
老天，我听起来像疯狂科学家。不能再这样下去了。Arthur想，他把注意力重新投回牌桌。  
他的目标笑得十分狡猾，像看见了诱饵的狐狸。等着吧，先生。Arthur眼看着自己又输了一局，三千美元的“行动特别支出”进了伪装者口袋。  
目标的眼睛亮了起来，从灰蓝色变成远洋的海蓝。他对Arthur微笑，看也没看拨到他面前的筹码。  
Arthur压下回他微笑的想法，从桌边站起来。“令人难忘的技巧。先生。”Arthur说。该死，他还是笑了。  
目标一副错愕的样子，Arthur没等他回答就转身离开。  
Arthur本打算去酒吧喝点东西，鉴于他看见目标也离开牌桌，有相当大的可能性也在向酒吧移动。他的呼叫器响了。Arthur只得躲进楼梯间和长官通话。  
长达五分钟的训话以后（他们真的不知道用一次通话器要花多少钱？），Arthur对白白送给目标的三万五千美金完全没了负罪感。他深吸一口气，对等他回话的长官说：“抱歉，长官。我不认识他。”  
没错，伪装者先生，我不认识你。所以放聪明些带着钱快跑，好好留着你的脑子等我亲自研究。  
又是长达五分钟的训话。  
不能再这样下去了。  
……  
两个月以后，叛逃特工Arthur在里约收拾行装。他心情不错：Cobb刚给他发了Mal和新生的James的合影。追踪他的前同事们认为他已死在堪萨斯。他查到目标正在蒙巴萨，盗梦圈子里的人称呼他Eames。  
希望我的猎物仍然值得追踪，Arthur想。他要去蒙巴萨了。

19.痴人说梦  
Arthur每次想起自己军队里的教官信誓旦旦地说，梦境里能伪装成他人的人一定细致、观察入微而且严谨踏实，就想把他挖出来狠揍一顿。

25.相思相忘  
Eames小时候几乎不看书，包括教科书。但他有一本带插图的儿童版《哈克•贝利芬》一直好好地收着。他难得和家人出去旅游，唯一的一次，他在伦敦遇见了一个同样来旅游的美国小男孩，他给了Eames这本书作纪念品，承诺长大以后会找到对方，成为一辈子的朋友。  
生活委实多变，Eames很快把他们的约定忘在脑后，要他在上学、游戏、考试、升学、打架、出走、械斗、逃亡、酒精、赌博、杀人以及盗梦等所有事情中抽出时间来怀旧太不现实。  
但是这本书一直跟他走遍世界，再次走遍世界。Eames习惯于自己箱子里多余的各种物品，一本薄薄的小册子算不上额外负担。  
直到Arthur质问他为什么偷自己的书，Eames才恍惚想起似乎曾经有那么件事。

12.无爱亦无恨  
虽然不像Cobb那样一听到咏叹调就头疼，Arthur还是不能欣赏歌剧的美。但是Eames……哦，总是Eames，提出去听听“某个经典版本吧”或者“新视角的演绎吧”。  
Arthur每次都答应。  
反正Arthur睡觉时不打鼾，幕间休息Eames会叫醒他和去酒吧一块儿吃点东西。结束之后，精神饱满的Arthur会带着心满意足的Eames回家做爱。所以为什么不呢。

17.如果当时……  
“嘘——我们都不想吵醒房东太太，是吧？”  
从背后被人捂住嘴时，Arthur全身都僵硬起来，他刚回到公寓，还没来得及开灯就掉进陷阱。  
他的大脑停顿了一秒才开始运作：他注意到了我在门上做的记号，进来之后还能把它们还原；他想要的不是我的性命而是其他东西；他不是被派来盗我的梦的，否则不会和我交谈；知道我这处安全屋的人只有五个，其中一个必然出卖了我；得让他继续说话，拖延时间。  
对方的声音很合适宜地再次响起：“据说你手头有一张相当真的假护照，还有一张配套的机票。如果我提出借用一下，是否太过冒昧？”  
他又软又滑的声音像蛇一样掉进Arthur衣领：他是最好的前哨，亲手筛选过的亲信里竟然有人背叛他到如此地步。  
那人的手指稍稍移开一点，给Arthur答话的空间。同时，卡在Arthur后心的枪口凑近了一点。  
“我为什么要给你？”  
“Phillipa和James。”对方回答。  
这解释了所有。  
Arthur强迫自己平静下来。对方谨慎地退开一步，但Arthur能感觉到枪口还指着他。  
“我不会赌上两个小Cobb，所以请放心，先生。”Arthur说。不理会对方的反应，径自去书桌抽屉夹层拿出护照和机票。  
“放在桌上。”  
Arthur依言放下东西，举起双手退开一步，故意看向一边。对方抓起东西收进口袋，尽管知道Arthur没看着，仍然小心地没让窗外的路灯光照亮自己的脸。  
“要是还能提供一把枪，您可就太慷慨了。”  
Arthur猛地转过脸，瞪着对方藏在阴影里的眼睛。Phillipa和James，他想。Arthur生硬地点头，打算转身去开自己的衣橱。  
“啊。我想您带着的那把就很不错。”  
这真是耻辱！高材生Arthur、少校Arthur、前哨Arthur都没被人这么捉弄过。他发誓会用王水溶了那人碰过的枪，然后把混合物倒进对方喉咙，让他以后绝无可能再用这种口气说话。  
可他必须先确认两个孩子是安全的。还有Cobb。  
对方把手伸向他风衣衣襟，Arthur没有抗拒，仍然把双手举到肩上。对方的手指极其灵巧，他从枪带里取走枪的时候，若不是亲眼看着，Arthur几乎不会察觉。  
“Glock 18？我还以为会是23。”【3】  
“世事难料，先生。”  
“的确，世事难料。”  
取枪的时候他靠近了一点，Arthur能看见他的嘴唇。他在笑。  
Arthur发誓还要砸烂他的脸，尤其是嘴唇。  
“晚安，Darling。祝你做个好梦。”  
他走了，甚至不认为有必要打晕Arthur。  
……  
“你抢了Arthur？！你抢了Arthur？！”Cobb在三分钟里除了这句话什么都没跟Eames说。  
“是的，我抢了Arthur。”Eames又承认了一次。  
“我让你请他帮个忙，提我的名字他就会帮你，而你直接抢劫了他？！”  
“这样省下无数遍验证身份的麻烦，不是吗？他看起来很像要我先答个30题问卷才相信的人。”  
“Eames，他会虐杀你。”  
……  
Cobb是个好伙计，除了喜欢大惊小怪以外没什么毛病。而Arthur……Eames得意洋洋地重温对方怒火冲天的样子，哼着歌打开自己秘密公寓的门。他用脚跟一磕，轻快地把门关起来。  
他被一辆违章行驶的汽车猛地砸在门板上。  
“看来我做假护照的水平一如既往地高明。”那辆车贴在他耳边低声说。声音听起来意料之中地耳熟。  
“又见到你可真好。”Eames被Arthur——到了这个当口还管他叫违章汽车未免太危险——死死地按着，脑后还顶着把Glock 18，不过这不影响他的好心情。Eames甚至开始琢磨这么贴身的风衣和西装底下究竟藏着多少好货。  
Arthur刚想开口回应，客厅沙发后面冒出一串窸窸窣窣的声音。他立刻警醒起来，掏出另一把枪指着声音的来源。  
“见鬼的你非得总这么小题大作吗！”Eames终于大惊失色。Arthur，前哨Arthur自然没有放过这么明显的迹象，凶险的笑意像虎鲸从海里上浮一样出现在他脸上。  
“真让人意外——”Arthur慢吞吞地说，打开另一把枪的保险。  
“Darling，要是你还不放过我的沙发你会更意外。”Eames警告，然而显然是Arthur掌控着局面。  
直到一个小意外一口咬住他的高档皮鞋。  
说实话，要是Eames的担心稍微减弱一点，Arthur脸上的表情足够他开心半个月。他的Bane，才两个月大的小加纳利獒和它光荣的祖先一样，勇敢地冲出来保护主人，现在正挂在Arthur的脚上，喉咙里呜呜威胁着敌人。  
“小狗。”Arthur冷静地指明。  
“真的？我一直以为是棵盆栽。”Eames转转眼睛。  
“加纳利獒，两个月。”Arthur说，眼睛一直没离开Bane，手上的枪一直没离开Eames。小狗愤怒地挣扎着，想咬他的手。Arthur很喜欢地研究着它。  
糟糕。Eames想。  
果然，Arthur把Bane往风衣口袋里一揣，谨慎地后退到窗口。“扯平。”他说，敏捷地跳了出去，像无声电影里的大盗一样。  
我一定是看了太多老电影，等明天早上起来就会发现Bane好好的在我沙发底下。Eames傻站在自己的门廊里这么想，但一个伪装者比谁都清楚何为真假。末了，他的肩膀一沉，恼火地骂了一句。  
他脚脖子旁边的猫门被挤开，John带条纹的脑袋钻了进来，高兴地对他喵了一声。  
“你好啊，男孩。”Eames把它抱起来揉了揉，John挣开他的手，钻到沙发底下到处闻了一圈。什么都没找到，它才想起回头看看他的人类，灰色的条纹在它额头上可爱地皱起来。  
“男孩，咱们被抢了。”Eames用巴掌捂着脸，狠狠地搓了搓，“听着，我会想想办法，好不好？”  
猫尾巴失望地垂下来，转身跑掉了。  
他有个预感，自己以后会再见到Bane，还有穿修身西装的劫匪。可现在他手头有只不高兴的猫要对付，Eames总算明白过来，人们用后悔作为警告和诅咒是有道理的。

（下接18）  
（重温的时候发现原来的情节太不切题了_(:з」∠)_）

18.“比起你来说，他更重要”【4】  
Arthur正哄着他的加纳利獒Bane乖乖趴下让兽医打针，他的手机响了。手拿针头的兽医满脸惊恐地看向他，深怕Arthur直接松开狗接电话。Arthur温和地冲他笑笑：“没关系，继续。”  
Eames的美国短毛猫John已经给兽医添了足够多的麻烦，如果Bane也借机捣乱，下一次他们两人都外出工作时就没有地方可寄养宠物了。再说，Eames这时候打电话来无非刚起床无聊。Arthur这么想，心安理得地忽略Eames的专属铃声。  
他错了。  
Eames在卫生间，刚发现家里厕纸用完了。

26.生离死别  
“然后我就又被Mal杀了一回。”Eames说完，静等Arthur回话。五分钟以后，听到对面传来均匀的呼吸声。  
Eames对着布宜诺斯艾利斯黎明前的黑暗做了个鬼脸，如果彼得堡的白夜都不能让前哨保持清醒，他的工作一定糟糕之极。  
相比之下，刚从一小时的长眠里摆脱出来的Eames好似从电话里占用了Arthur的能量一样精神。Eames所在的城区几乎完全由老人和儿童组成，生活从头天晚上九点半就结束，第二天九点半才开始。再用PASIV会搞坏脑子（而且他最喜欢的梦境场景被Arthur拆了），电视节目烂透了，带来的书看了十遍以上，现在Arthur也睡着了。他还能干嘛？  
Eames把听筒放在枕头边，关了灯，没忘记把主机放远些，以免无意挂了电话后忙音把Arthur嘟醒。  
“晚安，Darling。”Eames轻声说，希望自己能一觉睡到楼下餐馆开门。

【3】Glock18射速高（理论射速1300发/分钟），最高可容纳34发子弹（一般标准弹夹为17发，它专用的超长弹夹34发）。适用于需要冲锋枪、突击步枪但空间狭窄不易操作此两者的情况。Glock23比18便携，是美国联邦调查局学院毕业生的标配，很受美国警察欢迎。←同样外行言论。落草时枪支的选择还请参考专业人士建议。  
【4】加纳利獒，传说中意大利黑手党用来实行家法的狗（一说为扭玻利顿犬，但纽波利顿流口水，还有体味。Bane才不会流口水！）。《风声》里的八妞似乎就是这种。

END


End file.
